Rock is in our blood
by RunEdwardRun
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett are a family band, love to rock out all night long, just being together. But what if at one of their concerts they meet the people who change their lifes forever?Allhoman, a story writen with DubbleBubble71
1. Glass Rose

**Well I would like to tell everyone this story is by: me and DubbleBubble71. This is a blush moment for me because how I made this story. I made up it as a daydream; even though it was Jasper and me. =) Blushing. It is like this story, but different because DubbleBubble71 and myself are writing it. I'm very happy to be doing this with her. **

**DubbleBubble71: ha! I'm ecstatic about righting this story with RunEdwardRun!! Yay us**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight. Or any of the songs. :(**

**RunEdwardRun: Me sad about that two =(**

* * *

I can hear them screaming our name. I look over at my brothers smiling.

"Are you ready guys?" I ask them.

"Yes, of course." Jasper says.

"Heck yeah!" Emmett screams. Jasper and I laugh at our dear brother.

"Let's go!" I said running out onto the stage. "Hello New York!" They all scream now.

"Let's get started! I would like to tell everyone who my band mates are, is that alright with you?" The crowd goes wild.

"So, on the head guitar, we have my big brother Jasper Whitlock, on drums back there, my goof of a brother Emmett Whitlock, and me on bass and the mike. And we are _Glass Rose_!" We start to sing,

_This is my December, this is my time of the year_

_This is my December, this is all so clear_

_This is my December, this is me alone_

_And I_

_(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) Jasper sang in the back ground._

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_There are me pretending_

_This is all I need_

_And I_

_(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed) Jasper sings._

_And I_

_(Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)_

_And I_

_(Just wish I that I didn't feel like there something I missed.)_

_And I_

_(Take back all the things that I said to you)_

_And I'd give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

_This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear_

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to _

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to._

We sang our hearts out on that stage. After all of our songs, we ran back stage to get ready to go drive to our next concert.

Emmett, Jasper, and I smile at each other.

"Nice singing Bella." They say

"Nice rocking out." I tell them. We got changed into some sweats. My favorite kind of clothes. I lay in my bed on the trailer, so did Emmett and Jasper. Jaspers bed is across from mine, and Emmett's is on top of his. My dad, Charlie, was the driver of our tour bus. He wanted to be closer to us, so he quit his job and came on the road with us.

We were a little torn about it at first, but then we got happy about him being here. We wanted to live a life without him and go a little wild, but he would never let us do that now.

I guess I'm fine with it, I'm just happy were all here and safe.

"Hey Bells?" I look over at Jasper.

"Yeah?" I ask concerned.

"I was going to tell you, you need to drink more water on stage, we don't need you passing out on stage, and you know that will probably happen right?" I laugh.

"With my luck, yeah." I said simply.

"I didn't see you have any water at all." He says, turning the older brother.

"I had some when I went and changed my outfit." I tell him. He looks at me trying to believe. Okay, I might be lying, but he always worries.

"Make sure you do, I'll make sure Angela makes you." Angela is our makeup, clothes, and everything else person and she's one of my good friends. I love her to death.

"Whatever, fine I will." I said, closing my little blind thing for me to live in my own little world. I hear Jasper chuckle.

"Jasper, why can't you leave poor little Bella alone?" Emmett asks.

"Because she's my little sister, that's why." He says.

I hear Emmett chuckle, and I roll my eyes, "Dorks." I say.

"But we're your Dorks!" Emmett yells.

"No, you're not."

"But we're related!"

"That doesn't make you mine, duh."

Emmett rolls over, and huffing. I smile, knowing I won.

Swiftly, I go through all of our songs that we are going to sing at the concert in my head, grinning at the end of each one.

"Bella, What are you doing?" Jasper asks.

"Nothing!"

"You're going through songs?"

Dang-it, he knows me WAY too well, "Yes."

He chuckles, "Thought so."

"You're weird, you know that, Bells?" Emmett says.

I sigh, "Will you shut up?"

"No."

"Ugh."

I roll over again, and try to tune out their rambling voices. No such luck.

"Bella…..Bella…….Bella?" Emmett asks.

"What??" I ask.

"Will you sing something?"

Is he crazy?! "What?!"

"Will you sing something?"

"Noooo!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I just sang for two and a half hours straight! And why do want me to sing?"

"Because I can't fall asleep." He says simply.

I throw my pillow over my head, "No"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys!" Jasper yells.

"What?" I ask.

"Both of you, be quiet. Please."

I sigh, and turn on the radio hanging from the ceiling.

I nod my head as one of my favorite songs comes on.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

_No matter what I say or do_

_I still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone_

_You hold me without touch_

_You keep me without chains_

_I never wanted anything so much_

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile_

_When I thought that I was strong_

_But you touch me for a little while_

_And all my fragile strength is gone_

_Set me free, leave me be_

_I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

_Here I am and I stand so tall_

_I'm just the way I'm supposed to be_

_But you're on to me and all over me_

_I live here on my knees_

_As I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need_

_Here on the ground_

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go_

_The one thing that I still know_

_Is that you're keeping me down_

_You're keeping me down_

_You're on to me, on to me and all over_

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

"Bella?"

"What Emmett?"

"Can you sing like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like Sandra Bareilles."

"No, I cannot sing like her, Emmett. I have my own voice." And, plus, I'm only seventeen, while Jasper and Emmett are eighteen.

"Oh, that makes sense."

I nod. Whoops, he can't see me. "Yeah, it does." I say.

"Night."

"Night."

"…..Jasper……Jasper?" I ask. But he doesn't reply. He must already be asleep.

I situate myself, and fall into a fairly deep slumber.

"_Helloooo Fresno!" I yell._

_The audience responds with as much enthusiasm. _

_I walk forward, my feet just barely over the edge of the stage, and I start singing._

_**Holding on your rope**_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_

_**I'm hearing what you say**_

_**But I just can't make a sound**_

_**You tell me that you need me**_

_**Then you go and cut me done**_

_**But wait, you tell me that you're sorry**_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around**_

_**And say**_

_At the beginning of the chorus, the ground suddenly comes closer to my face. I'm falling. I scream out for help, but It's useless. Everyone around me is frozen. Time is frozen. It's just me._

_The end is near, I know it. My face is just inches away from the ground, and I close my eyes, awaiting the impact._

I practically jump out of bed, sweating, and on the brink of crying.

I try soothing myself by telling myself it is only a dream, and it helps.

Slowly breathing, I quietly lay back down, and fall back to sleep, this time without any dreams.

* * *

**Dubblebubble71: Whatcha think? Please review guys. :) (We said Sandra Bareilles instead of Sarah Bareilles 'because you're not supposed to write about a real person.)**

**RunEdwardRun: What she said. Hahahahahahahah, Omg love your part, Bubbles heheheheh. I'm dorky yes. =P**


	2. Together

**Dubblebubble71: Ooh! Another chapter! This is so much fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: (Dubblebubble71)Hmm….Do we own Twilight, RunEdwardRun?**

**RunEdwardRun: NO! I think I'm going to cry. =( I really LOVE Jasper and he's not mine. Man, I need to talk to SM about this. =) Heheheheh and I will get to have Jasper. Bubbles you can have who ever. =)**

**Dubblebubble71: I might just take Edward. ;)**

**RunEdwardRun: That's okay with me. =)**

* * *

Bella's POV

I slide into my black converse, while brushing my teeth. This is what we have to do when we have to hurry.

_Crash!_

I jump, and sling my head around to see were the crash came from. To my right, Emmett's lying on the floor, trying to tie his shoes. I roll my eyes, and focus my attention back on my shoes.

"Guys! We have to go! Sound check in ten!" Jasper yells, from across the room.

I stand up, and walk into the next room where we have sound check.

I have to say, this is the coolest stadium we've played in.

I can't wait to go out there, and rock.

"Coming!" Emmett's booming voice yells from the bathroom.

I walk up to the mike stand, and pick up my Bass guitar, putting the strap over my head, letting it fall onto my shoulder.

Emmett hops in, with one shoe on, the other in his hand. He skips over to his drums, and put the other shoe on. "Ready!" he yells.

Jasper picks up his guitar and nods towards me.

We start to sing,

_All my live you've had an opinion_

_Doing things for the wrong reason_

_Well not today_

_Don't you know I think for myself_

_I get on fine without anybody's help_

_Don't care what you say_

_I breaking you heart_

_But I'm breaking apart_

_All you do is hold me down_

_(Hold me down) Jasper sings._

_Try to make me someone I don't know_

_I'm not the girl you thought you'd found_

_What would you do_

_If I told you _

_You can't control my life_

_What would you say_

_If I left today with no regrets and no goodbyes_

_What would you do_

_If I told you_

_There is no more you and I_

_What would you say_

_If I walked away and left you there to cry_

_I don't know what's coming over you_

_Or how we fell apart_

_I tried so hard _

_But I don't believe in you_

_You're not the guy I thought I knew_

_What would you do_

_If I told you_

_You can't control my life_

_What would you say_

_If I left today with no regrets and no goodbyes_

_What would you do_

_If I told you_

_There is no more you and I_

_What would you say_

_If I walked away and left you there to cry_

_What would you say if I said to you_

_Just go ahead and cry._

The rest of the Sound Check goes by quickly, and now it's time to put on the show.

The crowd goes wild as our song starts to play. **(A/n from RunEdwardRun, if you want to hear this song it's called Take it all away, by RED)**

_You've stripped me down, the layers fall like rain._

_It's over now, just innocence and instinct still remain._

_You watched me while I slowly disappeared._

_I reached for you to save me; you were frozen in your fear._

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

I stop singing and let my brothers and I play our instruments. We play for awhile without me singing.

I move my lips back to sing.

_Circling the pain inside my soul._

_I reached inside your silence to steal what you won't show._

_I tried to find the answers in my fears._

_But what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared._

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

_Take it all away_

We play a little more music, with me not singing.

_I'm breaking; I can't do this on my own._

_Can you hear me screaming out, am I all alone?_

We play one and a half minutes of just music. I stand there with my eyes closed singing this next part.

_You take away _

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

_You take away_

I sing every slowly. With my voice breaking loud, as I sang that song. I open my eyes into the crowd, I see a boy with bronze hair, and I can't help myself I have to do it.

I bring my lips to the mike.

"Hey everybody, who want to have some fun?" I ask the crowd they scream and yell my name. I look behind me and my brothers give me thumbs ups. I smile.

"Okay will I'm going to pick one of you from the crowd and you're going to have to come up here and sing with me, does that sound like fun?" The crowd got so loud I wanted to plug my ears closed.

"Well okay let me talk to my brother quickly and we'll pick one of you." I smile. I walk back to my brothers.

"Jasper I already picked someone is that okay?" I ask, he smiles.

"Let me guess it's some really cute guy to you?"

"Shut up!" I yell. I walk back to the mike and look to the people in front of me.

"Okay I'm going to pick one of you lucky people." I fake look around at all of the people.

"Got who I want." I point to the bronze haired boy.

"You in the green shirt, with the bronze hair, you look to be in the fourth row." He looks at me like I'm crazy. The people next to him (must be his family) freak out, they start to push him to the stage. I smile, as he comes up the stage. Now that I see him closer he is unbelievably beautiful. He has green eyes that you can look into for hours, and he is very pale, he looks to be maybe 6'2. I'm just reaching his shoulder. He walks over to me, looking nervous.

"Hello." I smile trying to get him to loosen up.

"Hi."

"You going to be just fine, is that your family?" I look to the people he was sitting with.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Edward."

"Great name." I grin, he grins.

My breath leaves my chest, his grin just knocked the air out of me. I grab onto my mike stand.

What the crap? How did he do that?

"Are you okay?" He moves closer. Reaching out to help me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." Get a grip Bella!

"So can you sing?" I ask.

"Well I guess yes." I look at his family.

"Hey Edwards family, does he have a good voice?"

"Yes, very good." They scream. Well that's great for him.

I look at him.

"What song of mine do you know?" I ask.

"Most of them." He says with another smile.

Dang it. My breath was gone again.

"Okay." I managed to get out.

I tell him what song will sing.

_And when it rains on this side of town_

_It touches everything_

_Just say it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_

_Of the blackest hole _

_(Blackest hole)_ Edward sings for the first time, he has a really good voice. I let him sing this part.

_And convinced yourself_

_That it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore _

I start singing again, he sings all of the back ground stuff.

_And no (oh) how could you do it_

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming_

_(No oh) I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

_And when it rains_

_You always find an escape_

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom_

_Of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_ Jasper sings, while Edward and I sing everything else.

_And you'll sleep till May_

_You'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore._ We sing together.

_And no (oh) how could you do it_

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming_

_(No oh) I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

_(Explain your side, Take my side)_

_Take these chances to turn it around_

_Take these chances we'll make it somehow_

_And Take these chances and turn it around_

_Just turn it around._

_And no (oh) how could you do it_

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming_

_No (oh) how could you do it_

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming_

_No (oh) how could you do it_

_(Oh I) I never saw it coming and_

_(No oh) I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

_You can take your time, take my time._

We finished singing. I look at Edward and he's looking right back.

"Wow you have a great voice." I tell him.

"Thanks, but it's not good has yours."

"Thanks. Hey you and your family can go back stage and then we can hang out after the concerts over." I tell him he smiles.

I call his family up and they go back stage.

* * *

**RunEdwardRun: Tell us what you think of this story, and I hope you had fun reading it; ask me or DubbleBubble71 anything you want. Thanks**

**DubbleBubble71: yes! Ha! Another chappie! Like RunEdwardRun said, you can ask us anything. :)**

**Please review!**


	3. No way

**RandomFandom7722 (Formally Dubblebubble71): Oh, snap. Don't tell me this is in Edwards POV. Cause if it is, this will be awesome!!!!**

**Runner: What she said, hahahahah**

**Disclaimer: RandomFandom7722: Runner, you wouldn't happen to have lawyers that we could use to renegotiate the whole "Twilight not being ours." Thing, right?**

**RunEdwardRun: No, I'm sure I have lawyers but I can't take twilight away from our dear SM**

**Random" *Sigh***

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Glass Rose, Glass Rose, Glass Rose!" Alice runs around the house, screaming at the top of her lungs.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, "Alice, please stop. You're giving me a headache."

She stops running, and looks at me, "It's not my fault I'm like this. How can you not be like this after you have just heard that Glass Rose, the BEST band in the world, is coming to your hometown, and you have some of the best seats?!?!"

"It's called self control."

I look at Alice, who is decked out in a Glass Rose tee shirt. I have to say, she may be tiny, but she is mighty. Just like a Chihuahua.

"Rose, come on!!! That concert is starting in THREE hours!" Alice yells.

"Coming." Rosalie mutters walking into the living room, wearing the same shirt Alice is wearing.

Alice drags everyone into her Yellow Porsche, and we head to the coliseum, where the concert will be held.

On the way there, Alice pops in one of Glass Rose's CD's, and cranks the volume all the way up.

"Don't stop! Make it pop! DJ blows my speakers up!" she sings at the top of her lungs.

I groan, and hit my head on the back of the passenger multiple times.

Finally, we get to the coliseum, and see a massive line. Sighing, we step out of the car, and make our way to the humungous line. Did I mention it was long?

The line starts moving quicker, and Alice starts bouncing, while Rose just stares off into space.

"Tickets, please." The man at the front desk says in a monotone voice.

Alice, being Alice, practically shoves the tickets into his face, just waiting to get the green light to go in.

He points us in the right direction, and we head off to our seats.

I have to admit, he seats were really good. We were in the fourth row, and towards the middle of the arena.

"This is so cool!" Alice whispers. "Yeah, this is cool." Rosalie mimics.

Eventually, the lights dimmed, and the three band members pranced on stage.

They play one song, and at the end, I swear, the lead singer…uhh, Bella, looks right at me.

"Hey, everybody! Who wants to have some fun?" she asks, which causes the whole audience to break into cheers.

"Okay will I'm going to pick one of you from the crowd and you're going to have to come up here and sing with me, does that sound like fun?" she yells.

This shocks me; she's going to have someone sing with her?

She tells everyone that she has to discuss it with her brothers, and walks back to them. Jasper, the one on guitar says something, because he smiles, while Bella blushes.

"Okay, now, I'm going to pick one of you lucky people!" she says, looking around the auditorium dramatically.

"Got who I want!" Once again, I swear she points at me.

"You, with the green shirt, and the bronze hair, look to be in about the fourth row!"

I look at her incredulously, dear lord, she means me. Alice and Rose start pushing me out of my seat. I take a deep breath, and walk towards the stage.

I can't truly believe this is happening, how in the world is a pop star or whatever she is would be in the right mind to ask me out all people to come up onstage with her. Oh I hope to God that she doesn't make me sing. Oh help me God, walking up the stairs felt like millions of years. My mind just couldn't stop for wondering why she picked me, WHY!!!

I finally get to where she is standing, wow. She is really beautiful up close, her brown hair falling down her back. Her brown eyes that I could stare into forever and never find the bottom.

"Hello." Her beautiful voice rings in my ears.

"Hi." I try to find my voice, oh how I hope I don't sound like a freaking two year old meeting Santa for the first time.

"You're going to be just fine, it that you family." She looks at them. My sisters are jumping on the chairs, even Rose.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?" she asks me, I guess trying to make me feel comfortable.

"Edward." I tell her freaking out.

"Great name." She grins at me, I try to smile back. It probably looks wrong. She looks like she can't breathe; she reaches out to get the mike.

"Are you okay?" Wow I hope she's not sick or anything. I move closer reaching out to make sure she doesn't fall.

"Yeah, yeah fine, thanks for asking." She looks deep in thought like she's slapping herself or something. "Can you sing?" She asks me, my heart stop. Oh no.

"Well I guess yes." She looks at my sisters.

"Hey Edwards family, does he have a good voice?" Her voice echo through the building. My sister's freak out that she's talking to them.

"Yes, very good." They scream, freaking out. I glare.

Dang it! She looks back at me.

"What songs of mine do you know?" She asks me.

"Most of them." I say without thinking…..why the crap did I say that. I just smile at her.

She looks like her breath got knocked out of her.

"Okay." She said in a whisper.

She tells me the song is that we are going to sing and I'm very happy that I know this one; it's like one of my favorites.

She starts to sing, her beautiful voice flowing through my ears. She looks at me when it is time for me to sing, my voice goes through the mike. People start to scream. This is just so weird. She sings some more, I'm just singing the background stuff.

We sing together and our voices fit perfectly together.

The song finally ended and I looked over at Bella to see she is looking right back.

"Wow you have a great voice." She tells me.

"Thanks, but it's not as good as yours."

"Thanks. Hey you and your family can go back stage and then we can hang out after the concerts over." She tells me smiling.

She calls my family back and we go and stand back stage, watching the concert.

"My gosh, Edward you are so lucky!" Alice screams in my ears. I didn't really look at her because my eyes where set on Bella singing her heart out on stage.

"Edward?" Rose waves her hand in my face. I look at her.

"What?" I ask a little annoyed.

"You look like you're in love or something." Alice laughs.

"Shut up!" I scream not loud enough for Bella to hear.

"Whatever, but you were really good up there." Alice says.

"I cannot wait to tell all of our friends!" She squeals.

"Okay so why are we back here?" Rose asks.

"Because Bella and her brothers want to meet you." Alice screams so loud Bella looks over at us, her face wasn't mad she was smiling. I laugh, and Rose does to. Are sister sometimes can be a little weird; she doesn't know how to act normal.

We look back at the stage and Bella tells everyone thanks for coming and she runs off the stage, on her way out her arm touches mine and I feel weird. She turns around and tells us where to go so we can meet them after the change.

* * *

**Runner: Well there ya go, how'd I do Random? Did I write well? You did =) Okay y'all review, review, review. Thanks for reading and sorry for not updating sooner =)**

**Random: You did GREAT Runner. Thanks! Like she said, sorry for not updating sooner. That was partially my fault. Whoopsie. Oh well. Better late than never. Rrrreeeevvviiiieeeww!!!!!! Rrrreeeevvvviiieeeww! Review! Thanks guys!**

**Runner: I'm not mad at her, we did get a chapter up after all, no don't be mad, without us you would never have this story**


	4. wow

Hey y'all I know I haven't updated a lot but I want to let you know about my awesome Guitar Teacher! He just made a CD and it is on Itunes, for $7.92. I believe one day he will be a very famous star and you can help him get up there so please help him. His Name is Tim Cretella =) Thx and if you all get his CD I swear to God I will take the time to update my stories =) for each of my stories thx. Love ya all


End file.
